Des petites choses
by Amestri
Summary: La vie est faite d'une multitude de petites choses, le plus souvent qu' l'on a pas vues venir. Littéralement.
Disclaimers : Fullmetal Alchemist est la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa ainsi que des éditions Square Enix

Rating: K+

Pairing : léger RoyEd (AU)

Bêta-lecteur : Plantecarnivore (à retrouver sur Fictionpress pour ceux que ça intéresse!)

A/N : Bien le bonjour ! Un petit OS tout simple que j'ai écrit pour me changer les idées, j'espère qu'il vous plaira (=

Des petites choses

«…y. »

Une voix, lointaine, qui ressemble plus à un murmure qu'autre chose. Il n'est même pas sûr que ce soit réellement une voix humaine qu'il ait entendue. Non, après mûre réflexion, ça n'était sans aucun doute qu'un simple coup de vent. Pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, donc, et encore moins d'essayer d'émerger de ce doux sommeil dans lequel il est plongé.

Parfait.

«…ooooooy. »

Le coup de vent est plus violent cette fois-ci, et amène avec lui une progressive reprise de ses sens.

Il commence par avoir vaguement conscience qu'il se trouve en position assise, position assez contradictoire avec l'idée qu'on se fait généralement d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, même s'il se trouvait présentement complètement avachi sur une surface dure et plane. Sa tête, quant à elle, avait la chance de ne pas du tout souffrir, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas des bras croisés sur lesquels elle reposait ainsi que de son pauvre dos, tous souffrant d'avoir dû rester si longtemps dans une position aussi inconfortable.

Pourtant, il n'était pas encore trop tard pour que sa conscience vacillante retourne prestement au pays des songes, ce qu'il aurait volontiers fait si ce maudit coup de vent n'avait pas insisté une dernière fois.

« Roy! »

C'est violemment que le sus-nommé sursauta, manquant de peu de tomber de la chaise qui l'avait accueilli toute la nuit.

Le jeune homme fixa ensuite pendant quelques instants avec une incompréhension passagère l'impressionnante quantité de feuilles couvertes de notes qu'il avait devant les yeux, avant que son cerveau ne daigne enfin lui rappeler qu'il avait tout simplement là un bon tiers des cours auxquels il avait assisté ce semestre.

« Tu t'es encore endormi en révisant, c'est ça ? »

Lentement, les yeux de Roy firent la navette entre son bureau encombré, son lit pas défait de la veille et l'expression mi-amusée mi-soucieuse de son meilleur ami.

« On dirait ? fut finalement tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre, et Maes poussa un bref soupir d'agacement.

— C'est la troisième fois cette semaine, tu sais.

— C'est l'examen le plus important de l'année, tu sais, répondit l'autre sur le même ton, avant de commencer à longuement s'étirer en espérant délier ses muscles douloureux.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi ça justifie le fait que tu te ruines la santé à petit feu.

— Et je te répondrai calmement qu'on voit bien que ce n'est pas ta copie qui va se retrouver entre les mains du vieux Grumman. Sans compter sur le fait que tu exagères, comme d'habitude, dès lors que je finis quand même par dormir une bonne partie de la nuit.

—… »

Sentant que c'était une bataille qu'il n'était pas près de gagner, Maes préféra économiser sa salive mais continua à fixer les contorsions de l'autre d'un regard critique, tellement absorbé par ses remontrances mentales qu'il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que la parole lui était de nouveau adressée.

« Pardon ? s'excusa-t-il brièvement, focalisant de nouveau toute son attention sur son ami.

— Il est quelle heure ? répéta patiemment Roy tout en cherchant à remettre un semblant d'ordre dans ses affaires.

— Oh, euh… Maes consulta brièvement sa montre. 13H02. »

Roy se figea littéralement sur place, ce qui aurait presque pu paraître comique à son interlocuteur s'il n'avait pas à ce point l'air d'une statue.

Puis, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, un violent juron échappa à l'autre, ce que Maes savait depuis longtemps être signe de profond agacement voire de colère chez son meilleur ami.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas réveillé avant ?! s'exclama Roy tout en bondissant de sa chaise, avant de furieusement se lancer à la recherche de vêtements propres dans son armoire.

— Parce que c'est de ma faute maintenant si tu ne sais pas programmer un réveil ?! Et puis je te signale que j'ai passé la soirée et la nuit chez Gracia, et que je n'avais pas cours ce matin. Bon sang, je suis rentré i peine cinq minutes, comment voulais-tu que je devine ?!

— Fais chier, grogna l'autre en guise de réponse avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, en sortant en trombe un peu plus de cinq minutes plus tard changé et à peu près présentable. »

Si l'on excluait ses yeux encore à moitié injectés de sang ainsi que la barbe naissante qui commençait à le démanger, cela va de soi.

« Rassure-moi, tu as conscience que ce n'est pas la fin du monde, n'est-ce pas ? demanda prudemment Maes tout en l'observant jeter avec rage les affaires dont il avait besoin dans son sac.

— Tu parles, j'avais deux heures de droit social à 10h ce matin, et là c'est deux heures de droit civil à 13h30. Je peux toujours arriver à l'heure, mais ça sera tout juste. »

Il acheva sa phrase en même temps que d'enfiler ses chaussures, et serait sans aucun doute sorti sans plus de cérémonies du petit appartement qu'ils partageaient depuis le début de leurs années universitaires si Maes ne lui avait pas fermement saisi le poignet, l'air mortellement sérieux.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Conduis prudemment, d'accord ? C'est pas non plus la peine de faire une connerie pour quelques minutes de retard.

— Oui oui.

— Roy, je suis sérieux.

— Mais moi aussi. Allez, laisse-moi partir maintenant, avec un peu de chance cette cinglée d'Armstrong ne me frappera qu'une ou deux fois. »

Et il se sauva sur ces mots, dévalant deux à deux les escaliers avant de se précipiter dans la rue en direction de sa voiture.

Quoique voiture soit un terme encore trop généreux pour désigner l'épave dans laquelle il était contraint de se déplacer chaque jour ou presque.

Bah, au mois sa tante l'avait-elle aidé à en payer la moitié.

C'est sur la pensée de cette maigre consolation que Roy démarra, poussant un léger soupir de soulagement lorsque l'engin vrombit sans faire d'histoires.

« _Allez, pas la peine de s'énerver, de toute façon cette journée ne pourra sûrement pas être pire,_ s'encouragea mentalement le jeune homme tout en démarrant en trombe, continuant à rouler dix minutes encore légèrement au-dessus de la vitesse autorisée, priant un Dieu auquel il ne croyait pas pour ne croiser aucun policier sur sa route. »

Fort heureusement pour lui, on semblait l'avoir entendu, et il en était presque rendu à se dire que son karma devait de nouveau être équilibré lorsque cela se produisit.

Quand il repense à ces événements, c'est à dire bien plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, Roy ne peut que remercier ses excellents réflexes ainsi qu'une chance somme toute proprement insolente.

Il n'était pas sûr autrement que le blond qui avait subitement déboulé de nul part ne se serait pas envolé trois bons mètres plus loin sans le formidable coup de frein qui l'avait lui-même à moitié précipité contre le volant.

Le choc fut aussi minime qu'il pouvait l'être en de telles circonstances, mais ce n'est pas ce qui empêcha l'inconnu de brutalement entrer en collision avec son pare-choc et d'être jeté à terre.

Pendant d'interminables secondes, Roy fut purement et simplement incapable de former la moindre pensée cohérente.

Puis toute la gravité de la situation vint s'imposer à lui de plein fouet et il se précipita sans plus attendre hors de la voiture, anxieux de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir trouver devant.

Il commença cependant à respirer un peu plus facilement après avoir constaté que l'inconnu était parfaitement conscient et tentait présentement de se relever tout en s'appuyant sur son capot, une bordée de jurons tous plus inventifs les uns que les autres quittant sa bouche à une vitesse plutôt impressionnante.

Pendant un instant, Roy se sut absolument pas quelle démarche adopter.

Puis il décida que ce serait déjà un bon début de savoir si l'autre pouvait au moins tenir seul sur ses pieds, et eut tôt fait de le saisir par le poignet afin de le redresser.

Le blond ne sembla pas franchement ravi de son geste, mais au moins n'avait-il pas l'air prêt à s'écrouler à nouveau.

Bon, c'était déjà ça.

Ce serait également sans doute une bonne idée d'essayer d'engager la conversation, aussi Roy finit-il par demander d'une voix qui se voulait assurée :

« Est-ce que ça…

— Oui oui, peu importe, laisse tomber. Quoique non en fait, juste apprends à regarder où tu vas espèce de crétin !

— Rappelle-moi qui est-ce qui a déboulé sur la chaussée sans même vérifier si la voie était dégagée ou non ?! rétorqua sèchement Roy.

— Passage piétons. Priorité. Oh puis merde, j'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries. »

Le jeune homme fit volte-face sur ces mots et commença à s'éloigner d'un pas vif, ou du moins qui l'aurait été s'il n'était pas obligé d'appuyer tout le poids de son corps ou presque sur sa jambe droite pour avancer.

Et même s'il sentait qu'il allait le regretter, Roy parcourut rapidement les quelques mètres de distance qui les séparaient désormais et posa fermement une main sur l'épaule de l'autre.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, il serait sans aucun doute déjà mort deux ou trois fois aujourd'hui, mais en attendant…

« Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, tu es blessé !

— Quoi, ça ? demanda le jeune homme avec ennui tout en désignant sa cheville gauche. C'est rien, je m'en occuperai plus tard. »

Face au regard franchement dubitatif de son interlocuteur, il poussa un bref soupir d'agacement et souleva brièvement le bas de son jean, dévoilant au passage l'un des rares Automails que Roy avait eu l'occasion d'observer de près dans sa vie.

« Tu vois ? C'est juste chiant et ma mécanicienne va probablement me tuer parce qu'une des pièces a dû lâcher, mais ça ne fait pas mal. C'est bon, je peux y aller maintenant ?

—…Et comment je peux savoir si tu n'es pas réellement blessé autre part ?

— On s'en fout, il me reste approximativement… Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre. Dix minutes pour arriver à la Fac de Bio et passer ce foutu partiel, je m'occuperai de ce genre de détails plus tard.

— Des détails ? C'est de ta santé dont on parle là !

— Quoi, tu allais me proposer de me conduire à l'hôpital ou quelque chose dans ce goût là ? »

Lorsque Roy eut hoché la tête après un bref moment d'hésitation, l'agacement dans le regard de l'autre fit immédiatement place à quelque chose de bien plus calculateur, et c'est platement qu'il répondit :

« Très bien, alors si tu tiens absolument à me conduire quelque part, emmène-moi à la Fac.

—…Tu te fiches de moi ?

— Pas du tout, répondit le blond avec désinvolture avant de rebrousser chemin et de venir s'installer à la place du passager dans sa vieille voiture, criant lorsqu'il vit que l'autre ne semblait pas près de bouger : Bon, tu viens ?! »

C'est donc en grommelant que Roy reprit place derrière le volant, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer l'air grandement satisfait de son interlocuteur.

Car après tout même si la Faculté de Biologie ne se trouvait pas si loin de celle de Droit, il voyait ainsi sa dernière chance d'arriver en cours avec un retard à peu près pardonnable s'envoler. Sans compter que sous ses airs bravaches, il pouvait bien voir une discrète grimace de douleur aller et venir sur le visage de l'autre, aussi crut-il bon de devoir à nouveau insister :

« Écoute, tu es vraiment sûr que…

— Oui j'en suis vraiment sûr, non je ne veux pas y réfléchir encore un peu, et putain _non_ , il est hors de question que je doive aller aux rattrapages pour ce genre de conneries. »

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il avisa enfin la culpabilité naissante sur le visage de son chauffeur que le blond ajouta rapidement :

« Mais si ça t'amuse d'attendre, j'irai où tu voudras après être sorti si tu es toujours là. Allez, à plus ! »

Et il avait quitté le véhicule et claqué la portière en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, s'engouffrant dans le bâtiment dans lequel il était manifestement attendu avec à peine huit minutes de retard, comme put le constater Roy après vérification de l'heure.

Peut-être que lui aussi pourrait toujours être admis en cours s'il se dépêchait et cirait suffisamment les pompes d'Armstrong pour ça.

Mais d'un autre côté, il y avait ce type dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, ainsi que ses ennuyeux principes moraux qui lui hurlaient qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à bouger de ce parking s'il ne voulait pas être rongé par les remords dans les semaines à venir.

« Bordel… grogna Roy avant d'essayer de trouver une position un peu plus confortable, pensant vaguement qu'il lui faudrait aller demander un certificat médical bidon à ce bon vieux Knox afin de justifier son absence. »

Ô joie.

De toute façon en toute objectivité, il ne pouvait pas passer plus de quatre heures à poireauter ici, n'est-ce pas ? Aucun examen ne durait plus longtemps que cela, tenta-t-il de s'encourager mentalement, ses yeux se fixant sur la porte par laquelle le blond avait disparu tandis qu'il laissait lentement son esprit dériver vers d'autres horizons.

Pas assez pour l'empêcher de s'ennuyer ferme, mais au moins suffisamment pour qu'il ait l'illusion que le temps défilait un tout petit peu moins lentement.

Il en était rendu à vaguement écouter l'horloge de la ville lui signaler qu'il venait de passer deux heures ainsi immobile lorsque l'impensable se produisit et l'autre sortit du bâtiment, Roy se demandant l'espace d'un instant si ce n'était pas son esprit malade de monotonie qui lui jouait un mauvais tour.

Mais non, c'était bien le même blond que tout à l'heure qui fixait désormais sa voiture avec hésitation, semblant très clairement hésiter entre revenir le voir comme convenu et partir le plus rapidement possible dans la direction opposée.

Puis leurs regards se croisèrent et il céda enfin, s'approchant de la voiture comme un condamné à mort que l'on mènerait à l'échafaud.

Puis il se décida enfin à monter, dans le silence le plus parfait, Roy assez surpris de l'entendre finalement lui adresser la parole le premier :

« Tu es resté. »

Une simple constatation, faite d'un ton où la neutralité peinait à dissimuler son étonnement.

« Bravo petit génie, rétorqua Roy avec sarcasme, et il n'en fallut pas plus à l'autre pour lui jeter un nouveau regard noir. »

C'est à peu près à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que les yeux de son interlocuteur n'étaient pas d'un marron très pâle comme il l'avait tout d'abord cru mais bel et bien d'une étrange couleur dorée.

Fascinant.

Il lui fallut ensuite quelques instants pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de penser, et à peu près moins d'une demi-seconde pour chasser cette idée de son esprit en demandant :

« C'est bon, on peut y aller maintenant ou il y a d'autres examens très importants auxquels il faut absolument que tu assistes ?

— Fais ce que tu veux, se contenta de marmonner l'autre d'une voix boudeuse tout en évitant ostensiblement son regard, préférant regarder le paysage urbain défiler le temps de reprendre contenance.

— Au fait, je ne sais toujours pas comment tu t'appelles, fit remarquer Roy après cinq minutes d'un silence beaucoup trop épais à son goût.

— Moi non plus je te ferai dire.

— Roy. Content ?

— Pas vraiment plus qu'avant, non. »

Roy pensait sincèrement que l'autre irait jusqu'à ne pas décliner son identité lorsqu'il déclara sobrement :

« Ed.

— D'accord, Ed. Et sinon, pourrai-je savoir quelle matière si importante vient de te faire passer les deux dernières heures dans un amphithéâtre bondé vissé à une chaise inconfortable au lieu d'agir comme toute personne censée ?

— Biologie moléculaire. Et j'ai agi comme n'importe quelle personne censée qui tient à son année. »

Roy ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire là-dessus, n'étant pas lui-même sûr qu'il aurait agi différemment si les rôles avaient été inversés.

« C'était quand même pas très malin.

— Dit celui qui s'amuse à renverser les gens.

— Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! »

Roy cligna lentement des yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte à quelle point sa réaction était puérile étant donné ce dont ils parlaient.

« Hum, désolé au fait. »

Ça sonnait un peu faible même pour lui, sachant qu'il avait tout de même renversé le fameux Ed, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas lui garder rancœur plus que cela.

« Ouais, c'était pas terrible. Mais bon, je suppose que moi aussi j'aurai pu faire un peu plus attention.

— _Beaucoup_ plus attention.

— Eh, je te signale que là c'est le moment où tu es censé continuer à t'excuser tout en disant que je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Personne potentiellement blessée, tu te rappelles ?

— En même temps tu m'étonnes aussi que je ne t'ai pas remarqué plus tôt, vu ta taille…

— Qui est-ce qui est si petit qu'on pourrait facilement lui rouler dessus sans le remarquer ?! Ow… »

Ed porta aussitôt la main à ses côtes après s'être enflammé, balayant toutes les inquiétudes de Roy d'un geste vague tout en répétant indistinctement ''ça va, ça va''.

L'autre était cependant très loin de le croire désormais, et c'est d'un pas déterminé qu'il l'accompagna jusqu'aux Urgences, là où une infirmière les reçut en coup de vent avant de leur demander de patienter dans une salle d'attente emplie d'enfants pleurant presque tous plus ou moins bruyamment ainsi que de personnes demandant sans cesse quand est-ce qu'on allait enfin bien vouloir s'occuper de leur cas.

« Je te déteste, marmonna Ed tout en s'asseyant sur une chaise en plastique encastrée dans un coin de la salle, Roy prenant rapidement place dans sa voisine.

— Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il ensuite comme s'ils parlaient du temps qu'il faisait dehors, assez radieux soit dit en passant. »

Il s'attendait à ce qu'Ed se contente de lever les yeux au ciel et passe le reste du temps qu'ils allaient devoir patienter à faire comme s'il n'existait pas, aussi Roy fut-il plus que surpris lorsque le blond entama à nouveau la conversation en lui demandant tout simplement ce que lui suivait comme cursus universitaire.

Le dialogue se construisit ainsi de manière bien plus paisible qu'à leurs débuts malgré les quelques piques qui fusaient de temps à autres, une heure et demi s'écoulant finalement sans que Roy ne s'en rende vraiment compte lorsqu'une infirmière différente de celle qui les avait accueillis appela soudainement :

« Edward Elric ?

— Pas trop tôt, fit l'intéressé avant de lancer à Roy : tu peux m'attendre ici sans trop t'en faire pour moi, je suis un grand garçon.

— J'aurai pourtant juré le contraire, répartit Roy tout en esquivant tranquillement le coup que l'autre destinait à son épaule. »

Il dut ensuite pour la troisième fois de la journée s'armer de patience, résumant brièvement les événements à Maes en réponse à un SMS que ce dernier lui avait envoyé pour lui demander ''où est-ce qu'il avait encore bien pu passer bordel'', avant de devoir subir trente longues minutes de remontrances téléphoniques devant les portes de l'hôpital durant lesquelles il apprit, entre autres, toute une série de synonymes aux mots ''imbécile'' et ''irresponsable''.

Le jeune homme retournait à peine s'asseoir sur sa chaise lorsqu'Edward revint du couloir dans lequel il avait disparu en compagnie d'une troisième infirmière, celle-ci semblant très absorbée à lui donner des dernières recommandations tandis que le blond faisait semblant de l'écouter avec attention, l'air plus ennuyé qu'autre chose.

Il eut au moins la délicatesse de la saluer poliment avant de rejoindre son compagnon d'infortune, ce dernier demandant lorsqu'il comprit que ce ne serait pas Edward qui entamerait cette conversation là :

« Alors ?

— Alors le médecin m'a fait passer des radios.

— Et ?

— Et apparemment j'ai deux côtes fêlées. Si tu t'excuses encore, je te jure que je te frappe jusqu'à ce que ce soit toi qui ai besoin d'aller voir ce Docteur Marcoh, ajouta-il d'un ton menaçant en voyant l'autre ouvrir la bouche, l'air coupable.

— Ça reste deux côtes et un Automails d'endommagés par ma faute.

— Eh, j'ai l'air mourant ?

— Non, mais ça risque d'être franchement gênant.

— L'Automail, connaissant la tarée qui me sert de mécano, demain à la même heure c'est réglé. Et les côtes, le médecin a dit deux semaines et m'a filé des antalgiques. Satisfait ?

— Pas vraiment, non. »

Edward poussa un long soupir exaspéré.

« Bon, tu sais quoi ? S'il n'y a que ça pour que tu te sentes mieux, tu me ramènes chez moi, tu me files ton numéro de téléphone et je te préviens quand j'estime qu'il est temps que tu payes ton incommensurable dette. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire de nos jours je vous jure ! »

Le ton faussement dramatique du jeune homme eut au moins le mérite de tirer un vague sourire à Roy.

« Pas trop tôt, je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais enfin arrêter de faire la gueule : ma prof de Biochimie dit que ça donne des rides.

— Je n'ai pas de rides, rétorqua aussitôt l'autre.

— Justement, ça serait bien dommage. Bon, on y va ? »

Roy le suivit en silence, préférant méditer sur la question de savoir si Edward venait de sciemment lui faire un compliment ou pas.

Vu le caractère volage de l'autre, sans doute ne le saurait-il jamais.

Il n'y prêta cependant pas trop attention et écouta plutôt attentivement les directions que lui donnait son passager, la stupeur le saisissant lorsqu'il put constater qu'ils habitaient en réalité à exactement deux rues l'un de l'autre.

« Bon, c'est là que je descends, dit Edward une fois que Roy se fut rangé sur le trottoir, désignant du pouce un immeuble abritant des dizaines de logements étudiants semblables à celui qui Maes et lui habitaient.

— Ça va aller ?

— Évidemment, idiot, il serait temps que tu apprennes à lâcher prise un peu. Tiens au fait, ce numéro ? »

Roy lui donna de bon coeur, souriant légèrement lorsqu'il reçut un smiley particulièrement laid et ridicule d'un numéro inconnu quelques secondes plus tard.

« Voilà, garde tes têtes d'enterrement pour le tribunal, Monsieur le futur juriste. Merci pour tout et à plus tard ! »

Et comme plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Edward partit en véritable coup de vent, laissant l'autre dans un état de perplexité profonde face à tous les événements inattendus qui s'étaient déroulés en si peu de temps, donnant au tout une légère impression de surréalisme.

Puis Roy ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, décidant que de toute façon, la journée avait été bien trop fatigante pour qu'il essaye de réfléchir correctement ce soir-là.

C'est ainsi qu'il décida tout simplement de paisiblement rentrer chez lui affronter le courroux certain de Maes, incapable pourtant de se sentir mal à cette idée tant qu'il gardait à l'esprit ce regard doré si particulier.


End file.
